1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to massage equipment and, more specifically, to a massage vest having a plurality of mechanical members attached thereto. The massage area is selectively definable by the user. A control module is connected to the vest and provides means to select the region(s) to be activated, along with the type of directional or rotational motion of the balls, and the duration of the session. The vest is secured to the user with upper and lower straps that are affixed to the body of the vest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other massage devices designed for massage therapy. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,147,560 issued to Shurtleff on Jul. 20, 1915.
Another patent was issued to Stubbs on Sep. 11, 1962 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,053,250. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,050 was issued to Goldfarb on Mar. 21, 1967 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 16, 1973 to Taylor as U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,784.
Another patent was issued to Warwick et al. on Jun. 13, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,263. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,502 was issued to Hunt on Dec. 25, 1990. Another was issued to Sagara et al. on Sep. 24, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,587 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 17, 1993 to Arbisi et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,967.
Another patent was issued to Hickman on Aug. 17, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,627. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,678 was issued to Brannon on (Feb. 27, 2001. Another was issued to Bloodworth on Dec. 11, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,329,638 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 19, 1981 to Marukawa et al. as U.K. Patent No. GB2068737.